


Cead Mile Failte

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: International Fanworks Day(s) [5]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Irish, despite the amont of time spent on it in school, not a lot of people actually speak it, the language that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ireland sucks. Elle's trip to the Emerald Isle isn't as hassle free as planned. She needs a translator and she gets rained on. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cead Mile Failte

In a random bar in Dublin city, a student taking a break from the stresses of collage life via discovering how much the average drink in Temple Bar costs is interrupted from his ruminations by an American. He doesn't mind. She's cute.  
IT proves to be an electrifying conversation, at least when the pay comes up.  
“Are you good at Irish?”  
“I got an A.”  
“I'll pay you a hundred dolla - euros for the day.”  
“...Cool.

A little while and a whole lot of water later, they discover that all is not, in fact, cool.  
Since they find this out in Irish, it doesn't make much of an impression.  
“Crioch den bhothar, mo chairde!”  
“Something about a street?  
“...”  
It starts raining. Again. The previous bout of rain is still on the ground, and it's started to rain, again.  
“Or a cow?”  
“I thought you said that you knew Irish.”  
“I -”  
“Later.”  
Various explosions, curses, and a few screams later, they regroup in a pub.  
“I thought you knew Irish.”  
“I got an A in Irish. There's a difference.”  
Elle isn't impressed. It shows.  
“Big difference.”  
“It's not like anyone actually speaks Irish.”


End file.
